


Misty Fox

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Faking Death, Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Naruto is a whore, Naruto may perfer his other self, Pregnancy, Special Clones, Underaged Sex, War of the Ring, female form, slight MPD, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Naruto grew up very frustrated, no friends, rare support. And when he learned to transform with everything included with it new doors opened, and Kurama went into heat and Naruto discovered red lights and pleasure of the flesh.





	1. Prologue: Kasumi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning underage sex, genderfluid, MPD, yaoi, yuri maybe future pregnancy/mpreg

Kusumi, she was a beautiful women and owned the very expensive very well known whore house known as the Misty Moon. She looked around twenty with beautiful pale skin that was flawless, longs so long they were sinful, a slim belly that showed slight muscle and glorious globes men wanted to suckle like babies. Her lips were always red with a cherry lipstick that matched her eyes, and her hair was an ebony silken river that flowed almost to her knees.

 

Many men dreamed of having enough money to plow into her tight entrance when she decided to appear, rare would she take partners laving most to her other whores.

 

Her few partners could only be amazed and several time poorer, but she was well worth it. Sadly civilians rarely could afford her, so usually ninjas were her partners.

 

The thing is....

 

Kasumi was definitely not what they thought.

 

Or female...

 

Or of age.

 

Kasumi was ten year old Uzumaki Naruto using his full transform, after all he had to get rid of his heat somehow... and it wouldn’t be three more years that he would learn of the fox and it was its heat putting his body into heat as transforming into an older mature form had forced the heats issue.

 

No one would know that he learned this bastard version of transform at age eight, and that he lost his virginity a week later, or that within six months he had enough to build the Misty Moon.

 

He knew he should be horrified at his dual lives, that he was whoring himself out.

 

No..

 

No he wasn’t.

 

The feel of them plowing into him was wonderful.

 

He just had to make sure he transformed without certain internal pieces, not wanting to get pregnant as his other self.


	2. Chapter One: Choices

Kakshi was one lucky dog, this was the silver haired ninja thought. He’d finally saved up enough to see Kasumi again, and she was putting him through all the paces. He sometimes wondered if she was related to the once great Uchiha clan, as the pale skin and hear had some resemblance and the red eyes she had could be from whatever family her other family was.

Unless she told someone, or had children that had the bloodline he would never know.

But he would love to see her thick with child, his child. A child with her perfect looks and his eyes.

His Dream and half the males in the village also.

Till then, he would fill her with his seed and dream.

OoOoO

Kasumi licked her lips as Kakashi left, after all while he’d show several hours late he had team training tomorrow. With her last patron of the night gone she slipped into her suites shower, to wash away sweat and other bodily fluids.

The man would go to train the children, never knowing that Naruto was a special clone that wouldn’t pop unless killed and would even bleed. She’d created it, realizing that due to Kurama and her own heats there would be days she couldn’t be Naruto.

One day, she wondered if she shoudl allow teh special close to die.

To let Naruto die.

For she found the goal to be Hokage growing further and further away, and found herself slipping to her Kasumi self more and more often even outside her heats.

Sure she was a high class whore, but she had more respect as Kasumi then her natural self.

And...

She was sixteen now.

She placed a hand on her belly, wondering if she should allow those inner things in her body... for her to catch.

A family of her own.

As puberty had reached her body outside of the heats, she nver saw her as a male in those night dreams. But saw many of them, with many many men and herself thick and heavy with child.

A knock on the door startled her.

“What is it Suki?” she asked, knowing after hours only one servant (another of her special clones) was allowed here.

“We have one Patron asking for the rest of the nights entrance,” the clone replied, oh that was rare as staying the full night till morning was extremely expensive.

“There name?” she asked.

“Inoichi,” came the name, she paused at the name of Ino’s father. And he was one of her favourites, one she considered maybe to father a child.

“Bring him up,” she said, as she pulled herself out of the water and dried she smiled and transformed... she looked the same but inside her was something all females carried.

Let fate choose, after all as all whores she drank moon tea to prevent a child... let the gods and a demon decide if a child came.

Inside a certain fox chuckled, wondering on who he’d choose.


	3. Chapter Two: Make me a woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was pregnant, now Naruto had to die

“Oh...” Kasumi said throwing up into the toilet, now that had been nasty. Frowning she placed a hand on her belly and gulped, there deep inside her womb was a flickering bit of energy.

 

So... she was pregnant, definitely the result of the last three Months, three months of multiple partners and even keeping the womb there as a male.

 

Still, she wondered who the other father was. And Kurama probably wouldn’t tell her, after all he’d decided on who would sire there kit.

 

This was it.

 

At this point it was time to say goodbye to Naruto.

 

In truth she’d made this decision when she’d decided on a child.

 

Now, how to kill off a special clone.

 

Also... it was time for the house she owned as Kasumi to get a nursery,

 

OoOoO

 

This last time Naruto had to go out as his true self, which as he was reaching the end of his third month meant he could feel and see his waist start to expand and was getting awkward. And he was horny all the time.

 

Today, was the last time he’d allow himself to be Naruto and a special clone was going to be killed in an accident in a way they’d think Kurama had escaped or died with him.

 

 _In ways I’m going to miss this_ Naruto thought.

 

 **Miss the hate, miss the rage. The fact you know that you know you’d end up with the fainting fangirl even though you actually hate her?** Came the foxes voice, hearing the thought.

 

 **Gosh no, I only wish that Kasumi wasn’t just a transformation. Because that means my kid might come out looking like my true body** Naruto said frowning.

 

**And... what if you were Kusumi with no way back, changing your very DNA. Not even another Transform would be able to turn you back into Uzumaki?**

 

Naruto gulped as he slipped into his apartment room, looking the door and placed a hand on his belly where his child grew which at the moment the only notice was a slight thickening.

 

“Would it effect the child... this child and any future child?” Naruto asked quietly, realizing what the fox was offering.

 

**Of course the kit will be changed, this is the nearest thing I’m going to get to a kit of my own**

 

**Right, special clones death first then we do this**

 

OoOoO

 

Kasumi was in the middle of being fucked senseless when she felt the Naruto special clone die in a very horrific way, in a way that no one would be able to get to or salvage the body. The small cry she gave was, hidden by her other cries of pleasure.

 

It wasn’t the death she’d been planning, but one no one could deny...

 

She was free.

 

OoOoO

 

Freedom was agony as she shivered in pain, as the jailed fox rewrote the dna of her body. Making Kasumi a true blue female, meaning she’d face the horrible monthlies sometime in the future.

 

Tears lipped down her face and her long slim fingers clutched at her sheets, she would survive.. the fox would make sure.

 

After all, she was four months along and she would not allow anyone to make her Naruto again.

 

Finally...

 

She slipped into deep unconsciousness.

 

OoOoO

 

She woke a women...

 

She no longer felt that internal trigger to under the transformation.

 

Tired and sore she laughed, and laughed.

 

She gave her ceiling the middle finger, take that world that saw her as a weapon.


	4. Chapter Three:  Dogs and Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi discovers more of her new self and a festival as time marches on

“Kurama... this is not what you promised,” Kasumi hissed as she looked at her reflection, sitting on the top of her head was a pair of fox ears and her human ears missing, she also has a slim foxtail on her behind.

 

**Concentrate on looking human... geeze... give a captor a bloodline and they complain**

 

The pregnant teen sighed in relief seeing the non human looks vanish, and her normal ears reappear.

 

“And what type of bloodline is this,” she scowled.

 

 _ **The Kitsune Bloodline what else would it be called, concentrate on male but not on your old self**_ the fox said smugly.

 

Frowning she did and shivered as her body shifted and changed, feeling nothing like her transforms. She stared in shock at the male version of Kasumi reflecting back at her.. er him... already he could feel that this body was fully male other then the womb there child grew.

 

“Can... I get pregnant in this body?” he asked, blushing at the deep bishonen voice that came from this new form. Male Kasumi was a beautiful male form, same height and hair, but veryy very male. He allowed the fox ears and tail to appear, and flipped to female... he actually looked sexier with it.

 

 _ **Oh yes, you can easily get pregnant. I’d suggest giving birth as female though**_ the fox said snickering _**after**_ _ **all**_ _ **males are not meant for giving birth.**_

 

“Kitsune Bloodline huh... well looks like I’ll have a lot to do to get the bloodline bigger,” Kasumi said licking her lips, Kurama smirked, after all he rather enjoyed ‘Kasumi’s’ fun job and he’d like to see the male on male dreams come true.. what you think he wasn’t a pervert after all this time with this container?

 

OoOoO

 

Kasumi quickly found that once out of the first trimester, her child grew quickly making her belly grow with the proof of her fertility. She was five months along almost six, and already looked closer to nine.

 

This did not stop her fun, just made the sex more interesting as her partners clearly enjoyed how she looked heavy with child and the fact pregnancy was making her breasts bigger and somehow even more perfect. She smirked as she pulled on an emerald festival kimono, carefully tying the cloth belt around her mound.

 

She had long figured that there was more then one child, how many she did not know or even if they shared the same father. She wasn’t asking the fox, wanting to know when the time began. But she had more then enough supplies, as she planned for many children.

 

She’s been along too log in life, no siblings or parents with little to her own name before she found how to become Kasumi that first time.

 

“Careful there,” she whispered to the babies, as one kicked very close to her bladder.

 

The bladder kicking and morning sickness, her one true hatred of her pregnancy and sex obsessed self.

 

OoOoO

 

The festival seemed subdued to Kakashi, his guilt and doubt at Naruto’s death. Could he have done something more, been a better teacher... he wondered what he had missed.

 

He was a failure.

 

He had come to the festival to get his mind off things, knowing that his remaining students wouldn’t be here this late at night. His white and blue kimono showed off his sleek form, he ignored the many looks he got at his attractiveness.

 

A sweet honey like smell made his nose twitch, it was filled with fertility. He knew this smell, after all he’d climbed Kasumi more then once.

 

The fertility smell was new, but he;d heard she was with child.

 

Kami-sama, she must be gorgeous large with child.

 

“Hatage-san,” a wonderful voice said behind him, turning he had to stop himself from drooling.

 

Pregnancy made this women a goddess, the sense of fertility and child with her usual honey scent had himself hardening in lust. Pregnancy clearly enhanced her beauty, and now he wished that he’s used some money to explore her body as she grew to motherhood.

 

“Kasumi, you look wonderful,” Kakashi said, ignoring the urge to touch the rounded moon her stomach was. Smiling the women hid her smile behind a fan, her ruby eyes glimmering with amusement and lust.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here lovely, shinobi rarely come to this festival,” Kasumi said, Kakashi offered his arm and she gratefully took it.

 

“I decided to come, and I’m glad I did,” Kakashi said, glad his mask his his smirk which was very perverted.

 

Suddenly Kasumi giggled, as his stomach gurgled.

 

“I may have missed dinner,” he said.

 

“Can’t have that, come I live nearby... my feet is starting to kill me,” Kasumi said, gently leading him away from the festival. Kakashi almost tripped when he realized she was leading him ot her house, not the Misty Moon.

 

She led him into an area between the bad and good side of town, to a nicely fenced off yard which in daylight would show an impressive garden. The house was nicely sized, showing that while she lived alone she’d definitely planned to have a family.

 

The scent of bread entered his nose as they entered the house, clearly she baked not bought.

 

“Let’s see, Ramen’s a bit too salty for right now, aha... the pasta I made earlier.. just let me reheat it,” she said quickly readying the food and kitchen.

 

Soon enough he found himself and Kasumi eating a warm meal of homemade pasta, and damn.. the cheese was just perfect with the noodles and sauce.

 

“Thanks for the meal, I just wish it wasn’t so late,” he said, not enjoying the thought of heading to his lonely apartment. His plate was empty, and he wished there was enough for seconds.

 

“Kakashi, who said you had to go home,” Kasumi said, pulling him into a kiss.

 

His eyes widened, looks like Kasumi wanted some stress relief too without her usual at the Misty Moon.

 

Smirking she released her kiminos belt, her kimono slipping to the floor seconds later revealing her perfection of a naked pregnant body.

 

“Well, tomorrow is a free day,” he said enjoying the joyful smile that followed.

 

OoOoO

 

The sun rising brought Kakashi awake, he smiled enjoying the smell of Kasumis hair as her sleeping form cuddled against his own naked body. Her Gravid belly was pressed between them, and he wondered how many she carried as no child could kick that many places at once.

 

The Hatake sniffed his bed mate, the honey smell sweet and wonderful and the smell of kits. couldn’t backwards he did fall in the time she fell pregnant, and he wondered if she carried his children.

 

“Don’t even think of getting out of bed,” Kasumi grumbled half asleep, little Kakashi sprung to life.

 

“Now you have the right idea,” she purred.

 

He hoped this wasn’t going to b a one-time thing.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter Four: Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new special clone, and babies are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry

Kasumi cursed the fact she’d wanted to get pregnant, she was eight months along and everything was a pain. Even sex lost its luster, and she needed to pee she swore every five minutes. Mind you, the males of the village seemed to watch her with even more lust.

She rubbed a hand against her belly, feeling one of the babies pressing against her skin.

She couldn’t wait for them to be born, but she also didn’t look forward to childbirth.

She mostly stayed home now, having stocked up things for the next few months knowing she wouldn’t have much time for business.

Today though, she was making sure she had company... and not just in her mind till the babies were gone.

Smirking she created a special clone, seconds later an unfamiliar looking male stood there. He looked a few years older then her, red hair so dark it looked black and eyes as red as her own, he also had familiar ears and tail.

“Very nice kit,” Kuruma said, his voice deep and a growl in it made her want him to take her now.

“Glad you have a face... kinda... for the voice in my head, because I want family to be here when there born. And your definitely family,” Kasumi said happily to the possessed special clone.

“Now, how close shall this Kurama be related to you in this Tsuki Clan,” he smirked, running his hand through his shoulder length hair.

“A cousin, but far enough blood related no one will raise any eyebrows,” she smirked.

“Now this I like, now... let me taste your form. After all, I did make it real for you,” he smirked, and gently pulled her into her bedroom.

OoOoO

Kasumi lay in bed happily, feeling satisfied with Karumas claiming of her body. He had even claimed her male body, while different Kasumi had enjoyed it also.

But at the moment Kasumi wasn’t in either of those forms, she was looking like her old Naruto self.

He didn’t know why he’d allowed Kurama to convince him to take it, but he still enjoyed it.

“Kurama..” he said, shaking his bed mates arm.

“What is it...” the fox grumbled.

“Its time,” she said once again female.

“Time what?” he said clearly not awake.

“Time for the freaking babies to be born fur ball,” she snarled.

Labour sucked.

OoOoO

As the sun began to rise, three new souls were brought into the world.

She hadn’t gone to the hospital to give birth, mostly because the babies had decided there wasn’t going to be a very long wait period for baby number one.

Kasumi looked happy but exhausted at the three newborns all showing there bloodline, her healing was already taking care of the pains from the birth and only had a small after birth stomach, hopefully easy to get rid of.

The first baby was a female with bits a familiar silver-white hair, and was clearly Kakashi’s child. The second one was male with lots of familiar blond hair, the nose was definitely Inoichi child. The third though, that was a surprise. Male with familiar red almost black hair, similar to a certain foxes fake form and true bodies fur colour.

“Kurama, ho exactly did i have your kid when we never had sex before last night?” she asked giving him the evil eye.

The fox smirked smugly, she threw a pillow at him.

OoOoO

After a few hours, Kasumi managed to name her three children. Her daughter was named Hana which meant flower, the first male was named Yume which meant dream. Her final child, was named Sora like the sky. Not the most imaginative but she liked it.


	6. Chapter Five: Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi and Kurma get to see some... interesting reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this piece has been sitting half finished for a month.. a monnnnth T_T  
> but finally able to write this rather funny scenes.

Inoichi had a moment of pure panic when he saw the three babies Kasumi was bringing around the village, he’d known she was pregnant.. but the middle child of the baby pram... he was glad his wife was dead or she’d kill him.

He was a father again, to a teeny tiny human being.

Thankfully it was only of the triplets, wow... the lady of the night was very fertile and that silvery haired baby definitely belonged to a certain cyclops. Baby three he had no clue.

He took a deep breath, glad that his clan was very supportive of children born outside the clan marriages and didn’t take children from loving homes.

Kasumi looked so happy, glowing over her children... thank goodness his clan wouldn’t force him to take the child.

Taking another deep breath he walked to his sometimes lover, she stilled and her smile tightened for a moment before relaxing.

“Strong looking little ones, what are there names?” he asked.

“The Girl is Hana, the blond boy is Yume, and this little one is Sora,” she said, the finally one had mostly red hair and he swore was glaring at him.

“You... wouldn’t mind me visiting.. for Yume?” he asked, too quiet for others to hear.

“I don’t mind, they should know both there parents in case they either of our bloodlines,” she said just as quietly but cheerfully, he blinked in surprised not knowing she had a bloodline.

“Ino is going to freak, she always wanted a sibling,” Inoichi said, letting his son grab at his finger.

“Oh more then likely from the age gap alone,” she teased.

“Shall... I walk you home?” he asked bowing a bit.

“Why thank you kind sir,” she giggled, and she turned the pram to lead the way.

OoOoO

“Soo... you are one of the other father’s,” the man said, and Inoichi wanted to hide, the unknown man had the protective male clan member down. So Kasumi had family, and probably Sora’s father.

“Yes, little Yume,” he finally said.

“You try to take the kit, no one will find the body,” the man growled.

“Kurama...” Kasumi sighed.

The man glared then took the now sleeping babies to there room.

“That’s Kurama, a cousin several times removed... my only family till I gave birth,” Kasumi said happily. “He decided to stay, usually he wondered about like a leaf in the wind.”

The day while shocking, was one of the best in a very long time.

Ino was still going to kill him though.

OoOoO

“Who’s a little pup, yes you are,” Kakashi said nuzzling his daughter adorable face, totally besotted with his spawn.

He hadn’t even noticed Kurama really, this.. besotted idiot was not what they’d expected when he met his child.

Kurama exchanged looks with his lovely host and mother to his kit.

Kakashi was never babysitting ever if he became like this.

What was wrong with this man.

OoOoO

Miles away the man known as ’Toby’ shivered.

It had something to do with bakashi, he just knew it.

Its not like his once teammate had bred somehow.

Gah... what a horrid evil thought.

He needed alcohol as soon as possible.

OoOoO

The squeal could be heard all over Konoha.

“I”M BIG SISTER!”

The babies started screaming.

Kasumi swore as she climbed out of her nice comfy bed to calm the children, Kurama swore as he joined her there plans interrupted.


End file.
